


Short and Sweet

by gentlebreeze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony being a little shit, americas ass, my attempt at some comedy?, when does tony stark not need a hug tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebreeze/pseuds/gentlebreeze
Summary: A collection of stories that are just as they sound - short and sweet (because I suppose that's what I do best?).(Will update tags as I upload more content)





	1. Friendly Banter

Prompt: “Please, stop getting shot. It stresses me out.” “Oh, well if YOU don’t like it.”

“Oh my God, Tony, how in the hell did you get yourself in this situation?” Steve snickered down at the man in question as he laid in his hospital bed.

Tony only rolled his eyes. “Don’t wanna talk about it. You’d laugh anyways.”

“Oh, without a doubt. But still, I wanna know.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?"

“Nope.”

“Tony, that wasn’t a yes or no question.”

“Don’t care.”

“You’re too childish to be a super genius,” Steve sighed as he moved to sit down on the chair next to Tony’s bed. “But seriously. Stop getting shot. It stresses me out.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry. But I just love getting shot. It’s so fun. Call me a masochist, but I think I gotta do this more often,” Tony replied with sarcasm dripping off of his words. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I really do worry about you, Tony. I care about you, no matter what you think.”

Tony didn’t quite know how to respond to that. He and Steve never had interactions like this. Their relationship was hardly what you could call romantic - it was more “Hey, you’re not dead? Good, because I kinda need you in this world.” They never really felt the need to show their feelings - they loved each other. No reassurance needed. So, to hear these words from Steve’s mouth was a shock, to say the least. 

“Well, I’m glad there’s at least one person out of the seven billion here that cares about me. It’s really quite flattering. Humbling, even,” Tony responded the only way he knew how - with sarcasm that covered his wavering confidence. 

“I guess that’s the best response I’m going to get out of you.”

“I guess so, Cap.” Tony smiled softly. 

That was the only response Steve needed.


	2. Anthony Edward Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes Steve a suit. Steve has some problems with said suit. Hilarity ensues.

“What do you mean, you don’t like the suit? I put so much time into that suit! You are going to wear that suit, damn it!”

  
“Tony, I never said I didn’t like it-”

  
“No! I don’t want to hear it mister! You are going to wear that suit and you are going to like it!”

  
Steve let out a prolonged sigh. Never in his life had he met a man as infuriating as Anthony Edward Stark.

  
That morning, Anthony Edward Stark had presented him with a new suit, and it wasn’t necessarily bad - it just lacked a lot of vital qualities. Namely protection.

  
Now, Steve knew he wasn’t the expert here, but he was fairly certain that a stealth suit required some form of protection for his body. In simple terms yeah, the suit looked really cool, but it was basically a Halloween costume.

  
This concerned Steve, so he went to the man in charge. However, said man was Anthony Edward Stark. Confronting Anthony Edward Stark about potential, shall we say, slip-ups, in his work was a very delicate process. Steve thought it to be not unlike deactivating a bomb - you have to make sure you cut the correct wires in the correct order. Needless to say, this situation had to be approached with tact and skill.

  
And needless to say, Steve had failed.  
Kaboom.  
“Tony, listen to me-”

  
“No, Steve, you listen to me! That suit is perfect. It’s got quiet colors, it’s got a night vision mode, it’s got magnets for your shield, it’s everything someone as enhanced as you needs!”

  
“But, Tony-”

  
“I’m not done! Most importantly, it does wonders for your ass,” Tony emphasized this part because come on, that’s America’s Ass.

  
Steve paused for a moment to think of a way to phrase his thoughts in a way that Tony would understand. After coming up with absolutely nothing, he went for the next best option.

  
“Tony. Suits are meant for protection. Yeah, all these gadgets are cool, but I’ll be honest - I’m never going to remember how to use them anyway. And this part may come as a shocker to you, but even though I’m genetically enhanced, bullets still hurt,” Steve stated, trying to appeal to Tony’s logical side.

  
Unfortunately, Steve failed to remember that he doesn’t have one.

  
“You’re a super soldier! You’ll be fine! Last time I checked, bullets might not feel the best but you’re not going to die or anyth-” this time, Tony was the one cut off because God damn it, Steve was over this.

  
With his only goal in mind to shut Tony up, he grabbed Tony’s shirt collar and yanked him into his chest, pressing his lips to Tony’s with as much aggression as he could muster. The only sound that escaped Tony’s lips was a surprised squeak.

  
The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, as Steve had pushed Tony away almost immediately. And for the first time ever, Anthony Edward Stark was rendered speechless. But only for a moment, because he was just THAT insufferable.

  
“I liked that. Very much. And I would like it to happen again later under different circumstances,” Tony remarked with a slightly lost look in his eyes that Steve frankly found adorable.

  
“Then fix the suit. Please and thanks.” With that, Steve strolled out of the room, hoping his message had got through to Tony.

  
Not an hour later, a paper bag appeared at Steve’s door. A note inside read:

 

Added some protection. It would be a shame if you died before I got to kiss you again. Meet me at the tower after your recon. Would love a continuation of today’s events.  
-T

 

What an insufferable bastard. But of course, who was Steve to talk - he knew full well that he’d make an appearance at the tower that night for none other than Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
